


Be Alright

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: This story is based on the song "Be Alright" by Dean Lewis. I have tried my best to write a story based on the lyrics.This is my first time writing a story based on a song, so feedback is always appreciated.
Relationships: Shawn/Clary





	Be Alright

I look up from the ground, and look over at Clary, only to see her sad and teary eyes. I try to speak to her but she looks away from me and I see there's something she’s trying to hide. I try and reach for her hand but it’s cold, I barely touch her before she pulls away. I drop my hand and wonder what’s on her mind.  
“Shawn, I’ve made a dumb mistake.”  
“What do you mean?”  
She starts to tremble and when she next spoke, her voice begins to break.  
“You know how when you came over and you saw the cigarettes on the bench, and I told you that they were Amy’s, well they weren’t, they belonged to Alex.”  
I felt the colour drain from my face. I didn’t know what to say. Clary went behind my back, with one of my best friends. I couldn’t believe it. I shake my head and turn on my heels and leave.

The next thing I know is that I am sitting in a bar with my friends, who are trying to cheer me up with a few beers.  
Andrew places a hand on my shoulder before beginning to speak.  
"Hey Shawn, listen. I know you love her, but it's over, mate.”  
Nick pitches in.  
“It doesn't matter, anyway.”  
My phone begins to ring, I look at the caller ID, to see that Clary is trying to call. Nick continues to speak.  
“Hey, put the phone away. We know that it’s never easy to walk away, but you have to let her go, and it'll be alright"  
We continue to drink, until the early hours of the morning.

As I look back at all the messages that you had sent, and I know that I shouldn’t but I couldn’t help myself and it’s messing with my head. I select the messages and delete them, and suddenly they were gone. I remember touching your face and I could tell that you were moving on. I know for a fact that you kissed him yesterday, and I can’t seem to shake the feeling of betrayal. I look around and everything I know, tell me to walk away but I just want to stay and never leave.

Whenever I catch up with my friends, they always say the same thing.  
“We know you love her but it’s over mate.”  
“It doesn’t matter, put the phone away.”  
I know that, in my heart, it’s never east to walk away, but I just have to let her go. And everything will be okay. It’s going to hurt for a bit of time, so we drink our beers as I try to forget Clary. I know that I will find another, and I will be just fine, but for now, I just have to let her go.

Nothing heals the past like time, and it can’t steal the love that we were born to find. 

The End


End file.
